How Could You?
by Kaitlin2012
Summary: What happens when Sam's whole life starts spinning downward first his dad lost his job than Quinn is cheating on him. What else could go wrong in Sam's life and how much can he take before it is to late.
1. Chapter 1

Sam ran faster than he had ever in his life he had to see her, he had to know why? When he got there he saw Finn Hudson's truck outside. Great just perfect she was probably in the middle of fucking him of course she had lied about her Grandma being sick in the hospital that was the type of lying cheating girl that she was and he still loved with all his heart. When he got to her door he banged on it rather loudly making sure he could hear his knock over the moans she was probably making. When she answered the door she stood there shock knowing she was caught.

"Quinn how the fuck could you?" Sam screamed over the rain as he stood outside her door tears streaming down his face. "I thought you were the one for me I only wanted to make you happy I gave you everything I could. Why was that not enough? Why am I never good enough is it because I hurt my arm and am no longer quarterback? Is it because he's taller? What makes Finn FUCKING Hudson the man you want when you already had me? He just stared into her eyes waiting to hear her fucking excuses wishing they were good enough to make him forgive her but he knew that was not going to happen.

"Sam I'm so so sorry" Tears started dripping down her face she tried to reach out to touch him, but he just smacked her hand away. Causing her to look at him with fear, but Sam was losing it as he grabbed her and pushed her against the door.

Finn heard a bang and ran out of her room to see what was wrong when he saw Sam forcefully grabbing Quinn he went to punch Sam, but Sam had already saw him coming and punch him in the nose so hard you could hear the crack as Finn howled in pain. Sam scaring himself at his rage ran off from Quinn's house not looking back hoping he was dreaming and he could just leave his heartbreak behind.

When he showed up the school the next day everyone was staring at him obviously hearing versions of what went down yesterday. He knew that none of them would be the exact truth since Quinn would obviously twist the truth. He couldn't even think about her without wanting to punch something, but he knew he needed to talk to her when he found out his dad losing his job he understood he was going to have to help with money. Since him and Quinn was no longer an item he would get his ring back from her. Obviously it had meant nothing to her. It had cost him almost two grand that was all his savings it might have looked small but it was real and he needed to return in it before the return policy ran out.

When he reached her locker he noticed she was scared of his presence and even though he was getting madder every second passed by that he had to look at her beautiful face knowing that it was no longer was his to kiss. Finally she spoke up "Sam what do you want besides causing physical pain to Finn and I?" He looked down at her arms and could see finger prints around her wrist and instantly felt guilty, but then pissed because why should he feel guilty she gave him the worst pain he ever felt. "Listen Quinn I was out of line to put my hands on you and I will never bother you again, I just need my ring back". She looked at him pondering what to do. "I'm sorry Sam I broke it after you broke my boyfriend's nose" Quinn said then ran off so he couldn't see her tears. Sam was so pissed off he punched the locker and made a dent while everyone in the hallway just stopped and stared at him. He knew there was going to be gossip about him all day, but at that moment he couldn't care less he felt as if he life was crashing down and he didn't know what to do.

\


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked away from Sam trying to contain her tears so he couldn't see them. She knew how much that ring meant to him, but it was the only thing she had left of him and she didn't want to give that up no matter what. She hated her mom for making her break the only guy who really loved her heart she wanted so badly to go and kiss him and tell him that he means the world to him and that she had to date Finn or else.

Knowing that she couldn't she just cleaned her face, and walked into Glee to see Sam freaking out on Rachel.

He went to Glee a little early so he could get a seat as far away the lovebirds. Then Rachel entered she looked at him with pity in her eyes. She took the seat next to him.

"Sam I was wondering since you are single now and I know it is sudden and I am sorry about your relationship, but I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me?" she looked at him hesitantly.

The other kids in Glee started walking in.

Sam was staring at her why she looked hopeful, but when Finn walked in he saw the way she glanced at him and the smile they shared he just couldn't take it.

"Rachel why the hell would I take another Finn groupie to Prom, you people think that you can just use me until the Finn fucking Hudson decides to make you his girl and treat you like shit over and over. Well no thanks I am not going to be your Finn Hudson stand in just go follow him around until he decides to be a douche and cheat on Quinn with you or something "everyone just starred in horror at Sam's outburst. Finn ran after Quinn.

"Sam I'm sorry you feel that way, I plain no would have been sufficient enough" Rachel got out before all the tears fell and she sobbed uncontrollably running towards the bathroom.

When he looked up towards the door he saw Quinn looking disappointed then following after Rachel.

Santana made her way towards who she liked to call Trouty Mouth.

"You know you could always take me I sure don't want that big oaf" she said smirking.

"No, thanks I would rather find someone who never had anything to do with Finn Hudson, and I doubt I can find that in this club since most of the girls here have done at least something with the guy" He told her as he walked out not feeling Glee today.

He felt horrible about Rachel, she was just trying to ask him to Prom probably knowing no one else would ask either of them she had just caught him at a bad time, he needed to find her to apologize.

As he was walking towards the closet girl's bathroom he heard talking. He walked quietly hearing Quinn's voice. "Listen Finn she is fine you can comfort her after Prom we just need to be together till then okay. You promised you would do this for me. Please Finn I'm begging you don't back out now" Quinn pleaded.

Sam knew it all Quinn wanted was popularity. He was so crushed he just ran off not caring about the noise.

When he heard someone running she looked towards where it would be coming from. She saw the only person she wished it wasn't running away. That made her heart break again instantly. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she knew she couldn't because he was a good guy and he would do something to help and her mom would no longer tell. She just wanted it to be Prom night already she wished it would hurry up so she would no longer have to keep lying to the man she loved with all her heart.

What she didn't know was Sam was going crazy he knew there was something wrong with him, he had been dumped before , but this was different he never felt this way before he had so much hurt in his heart. When he first thought about the night he found out her cheating, he brushed it off saying he would get through it but today was so much worse he thought about it more and more. The word that he couldn't bring himself to say out loud, was circling around his head and every thought became consumed by the word suicide.

A moment later he received a text.

**To: Sam**

**From: Rachel**

**Please don't think wrong soon you will understand I hope. –Quinn**

He was so confused why was Quinn texting him on Rachel's phone. He knew he had to see her, so he decided to go to her house when he knew she would be there. Hoping to get the answers he desired.

**A/N: thanks for alerting. Meant a lot to me and I hope you enjoy. Oh and I have been looking for a beta, so if anyone wants to just Pm me. Thanks**


End file.
